starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat
Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat ou EPK foi a maior empresa de construção naval militar na galáxia na época da Guerra Civil Galáctica, com base em Kuat. Os Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat vendiam seus produtos principalmente para o Império Galáctico, e para a República Galáctica anteriormente. Muitos produtos Kuat poderiam ser encontrados em caças TIE, veículos blindados de combate, como AT-STs e AT-ATs, Star Destroyer''s e outros veículos militares. No entanto, os Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat não vendiam apenas para o Império, muitos governos planetários compraram suas armas com finalidade de defender seu planeta da guerra. Estas circunstâncias ajudaram a fazer dos Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat uma das corporações mais famosas da galáxia. História Fundação e início da história thumb|250px|left|O planeta Kuat e seu estaleiro orbital. Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat foi fundada nos primeiros dias da República Galáctica por um grupo de aristocratas humanos conhecido como os Dez. Esses comerciantes, liderados pela família Kuat, se uniram com a intenção de criar o maior, o mais eficiente estaleiro da galáxia. Eles contrataram terraformadores para mudar o planeta Kuat em um mundo paradisíaco enquanto os engenheiros projetaram e construíram os seis primeiros de muitos complexos estaleiros navais orbitais. Este projeto enfrentou a oposição de consórcios comerciais jovens, assim como a dissidência interna dentro das famílias comerciantes. Apesar do uso de sabotagem, espionagem e grupos piratas contratados, os grupos comerciais não conseguiram impedir as famílias Kuat, que resolveram as suas diferenças internas, assinando a Isenção Herança que deu o controle perpétuo da família Kuat sobre Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat. Após estas dificuldades iniciais, o estaleiro cresceu rapidamente em tamanho e em prestígio, e em aproximadamente 5000 ABY era conhecido como um construtor de naves de primeira classe na galáxia. Nos milênios que se seguiram, os estaleiros tornaram-se conhecidos pela construção de naves de guerra que serviram na Frota da República tanto durante as Antigas Guerras Sith quanto às Novas Guerras Sith. . No entanto, EPK não era um estaleiro de primeira linha: o título foi reservado ao triunvirato composto por Core Galaxy Systems, Corellia StarDrive e Hoersch-Kessel Drive, Inc.. Kuat tomou como objetivo se tornar um membro deste grupo, e se envolveu em uma competição feroz com Core Galaxy Systems. Entre guerras de preços, espionagem industrial, e as táticas mais desleais, Core Galaxy sofreu perdas graves e foi forçado a vender seus ativos. Em 500 ABY, EPK comprou a empresa e aposentou o nome Core Galaxy Systems. Com esta aquisição, Kuat tomou seu lugar como o construtor de naves superior na Antiga República. Logo, a Corporação Corelliana de Engenharia (CCE), que tinha comprado Corellia StarDrive quando a empresa perdeu sua equipe de projeto inteira sênior em um acidente de shuttle, se uniu a EPK. Expansão e investimento EPK rapidamente ganhou uma reputação como uma empresa predatória. Além da Core Galaxy, Kuat rapidamente comprou uma série de outros pequenos construtores de naves, e fábricas construídas sobre uma série de mundos fora do Setor Kuat. Belderone, Karavis, Rothana e Xa Fel estavam entre muitos mundos a contribuir para o esforço de construção EPK, diretamente ou através de empresas subsidiárias, como Rothana Heavy Engineering e Indústrias Ubrikkian. EPK também tinha uma tendência a criar subsidiárias para se concentrar em mercados específicos: *Kuat Lazer focava em embarcações civis. *Kuat Veículos construía airspeeders, landspeeders e speeder bikes. *Sistemas de Engenharia Kuat foi responsável por designs de starfighters e embarcações de patrulha. *Chempat Engineered Defenses, propriedade conjunta com CCE, projetou e construiu geradores de escudo para naves espaciais e conjuntos de sensores. EPK também foi um membro importante em vários de grupos de comércio e tinha dois membros na Direção da Federação do Comércio. A empresa também fez parte da União Techno, mas em algum momento antes das Guerras Clônicas decidiu cortar os seus laços. Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat também foi um membro fundador da Autoridade do Setor Corporativo. Em troca de um investimento de 50 quatrilhões de créditos, metade em doações diretas de créditos e equipamentos, a outra metade na compra de ações e títulos na Autoridade do Setor Corporativo, EPK recebeu uma posição como um patrocinador signatário, permitindo-lhe acesso completo para anunciar e vender seus produtos no Setor Corporativo, bem como preços extremamente reduzidos para produtos a granel e matérias-primas que eram necessárias para a construção EPK em larga escala. Guerras Clônicas a Batalha de Yavin thumb|Um dos cruzadores da EPK mais populares e usados pela República, a [[Legends:Star Destroyer classe Venator|classe Venator.]]Nos séculos anteriores à Guerras Clônicas, Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat construíram uma série de desenhos de naves de guerra de grande porte, incluindo vários ''Star Battlecruiser classe Procurator e Star Dreadnoughts classe Mandator I como parte da Frota da Defesa do Setor Kuat. Algumas de suas experiências com grandes projetos surgiram devido à sua adesão à União Techno. Após a separação, EPK decidiu criar naves novas apenas para a República Galáctica. Antes da Invasão de Naboo, esperava-se que EPK apoiasse a Federação do Comércio em sua oposição à proposta de tributação das rotas comerciais. No entanto, os laços entre as duas entidades azedou quando Nute Gunray comandou o assassinato do resto da Direção da Federação do Comércio, incluindo os dois delegados Kuati. Pouco depois, Rothana Heavy Engineering foi subcontratada peloa clonadores de Kamino para construir uma gama completa de naves de assalto e veículos de combate para um exército secreto de clones.Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections Pouco antes das Guerras Clônicas, a empresa também desenvolveu modificações, em nome da Ordem Jedi, para o design do Delta-7 interceptor em seus estaleiros de pesquisas sobre Gyndine. Apesar de seu compromisso anterior com a República, no início do conflito, Kuat foi secretamente contactado pelos separatistas para construir uma frota de naves de combate fortemente armada que visualmente parecia cargueiros a granel.Storm Fleet Warnings Alguns senadores mais tarde afirmaram que o contrato da frota Tormenta foi um ato de traição, mas o Chanceler Palpatine chamou o ato um simples incidente de conexões corporativas equivocados e EPK escapou da punição. O Exército Clone e RHE logo viram sua primeira ação na Batalha de Geonosis, um confronto que iniciou as Guerras Clônicas. Com uma série de grandes estaleiros sob o controle da União Techno e outros membros da Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes, Kuat foi subitamente cercado com encomendas de naves capitais. Poucos dias depois da Batalha de Geonosis, uma ordem para um adicional de 1000 [[Legends:Nave de assalto classe Acclamator-I|transportes Acclamator]] foi enviada.Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook Mais ordens seguiram para uma grande variedade de naves de guerra, naves de apoio e blindados terrestres; de tudo, desde as naves médicas MedStar Duology a walkers de assalto pesado.Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections Kuat também se envolveu em espionagem contra Neimoidia, levando a uma corrida armamentista crescente entre os dois complexos industriais. Kuat tomou medidas para proteger suas instalações, aumentando o número de pessoal de segurança, atualizando as suas forças de setor, espalhando campos minados maciços em torno de seus respectivos setores e o cortando uma secção da Via Hydiana ao tráfego. A República também colocou naves de guerra ao longo da fronteira externa do sistema de Kuat. Neste ponto, a importância Kuat para a República foi tão grande que até mesmo funcionários da Federação de Comércio comentram sobre a necessidade de silenciar Kuat antes de qualquer campanha eventual contra Coruscant.CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:7:01 Edition Notícias envolvendo a companhia foram publicadas em outdoors digitais em Coruscant durante o conflito. thumb|left|Kuat foi responsável pela construção da maioria da Frota Imperial.Apesar de ser o maior e mais poderoso estaleiro na galáxia, a escala das Guerras Clônicas foi além até mesmo da capacidade da EPK. A fim de acompanhar a demanda por naves e corresponder aos estaleiros separatistas, EPK uniu forças com outras empresas leais, como CCE e Rendili StarDrive. CCE focou-se em transporte de tropas pequenas, corvetas e gunships, enquanto Rendili e EPK formaram o Projeto de Iniciativa Victor para compartilhar experiência de desenvolvimento para o papel de naves multi-pesadas de guerra.The New Essential Chronology Duas figuras-chave que emergem durante este programa: Walex Blissex e sua filha Lira Blissex. Walex foi designado para chefiar o esforço Rendili, que resultou no Star Destroyer classe Victory I. A classe Victory foi apressada para a produção completa seis meses mais cedo, quando uma frota de União Techno furou o bloqueio de Foerost. Uma frota Victory conseguiu derrotar a Frota Bulwark em Anaxes e ganhou apoio significativo para o conceito de naves capitais pesadas. A equipe EPK, liderada por Lira, produziu dois projetos. O primeiro, o Star Destroyer classe Venator foi projetado para ser uma nave de guerra multi-papel e uma escolta de naves de guerra maiores. O Venator foi maior do que o Victory e levou um complemento lutador muito maior. O segundo projeto, o [[Star Destroyer classe Imperial|''Star Destroyer'' classe Imperator]] foi produzido em quantidade muito menor durante as guerras, mas ganhou um aumento na produção, uma vez que o conflito terminou. O Star Destroyer classe Tector também começou a sua linha de produção, mas tinha um serviço-recorde semelhante ao Imperator, apenas à frente de algumas poucas força-tarefa da República.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide Enquanto isso, o Venator sofria de um início desfavorável. Várias das primeiras naves foram envolvidas em um escândalo do Senado que resultou na perda de Duro. Apesar disso, o Venator conduziu a República a emitir ordens para muitas milhares de naves. Mais de mil naves tomariam parte na Batalha de Coruscant. Venators e as naves de guerra da EPK, produzidas durante a guerra, foram promovidas como sendo a causa da maioria das vitórias da República pela empresa. Ao final da guerra, os projetos ainda mais pesados??, como o Couraçado Estelar classe Mandator II, ajudou a preencher lista da Frota da República.Clone Wars Volume 6: On the Fields of Battle A empresa também começou a produzir a [[Legends:Estação espacial classe Cardan|estação espacial militar Cardan]], mas este projeto não estava pronto até depois da guerra. Desenhado para as Guerras Clônicas, o Star Destroyer classe Gladiator, também foi entregue pela Rendili StarDrive e transformado em uma nave de guerra que foi aplicada à margem da sociedade galáctica após o fim da guerra.The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide thumb|A série Cardan de estações espaciais militares foi fabricada pela Kuat nos primeiros anos do Império. Enquanto a guerra se aproximava do fim, a linha de produção da classe Venator desacelerou em favor de mais Imperators e Tectors. Essas classes passaram a ter uma carreira mais ilustre durante o Império Galáctico, enquanto as naves mais antigas como o Acclamator e Victory serviram como naves de apoio. O Venator gradualmente desapareceu de forças militares regulares, vendo serviço apenas com as forças de defesa privada de Moffs e várias facções de submundo. Na fundação do Império, a segurança foi aumentada e as instalações orbitais e estações espaciais foram militarizadas e aumentadas para garantir a continuidade da produção de naves de guerra. Kuat recebeu o seu próprio Moff para supervisionar o setor. Por causa de seu apoio ao Imperador Palpatine, EPK recebeu a maioria dos contratos para a edificação da Frota Imperial. A fim de se concentrar em naves capitais, os Sistemas de Engenharia Kuat foram dobrados na principal linha EPK, e vários dos projetos de caças foram vendidos para a Sistemas de Frotas Sienar. Durante várias décadas, EPK manteve um rico catálogo de destróieres, cruzadores, cruzadores de batalha,The Bounty Hunter Wars e naves de guerra para o Império.The Illustrated Star Wars Universe O auge da linha EPK foi outra contribuição de Lira Wessex. Cerca de 3 ABY, EPK elaborou planos para uma nave de guerra titânica, uma ainda mais poderosa do que o Mandator II das Guerras Clônicas. O novo projeto Star Dreadnought foi ardorosamente contestado por um número de almirantes Imperiais, mas Darth Vader e o Imperador Palpatine tiveram um interesse pessoal no programa. Como o projeto Estrela da Morte estava quase completo, a Frota Imperial mudou de idéia e mais almirantes começaram a apoiar o conceito de "estilo terror" que o novo design representava. Foi também esperado que a nova nave pudesse fornecer à Frota as suas próprias super armas para competir com a Estrela da Morte. Quatro naves foram encomendadas, embora a primeira, o Executor, começou a construção em Fondor, ao invés de Kuat. Havia várias razões possíveis para essa mudança, incluindo a necessidade de sigilo, o plano de Darth Vader que utilizou a construção do Executor para extrair oficiais traidores e espiões rebeldes, uma simples demonstração de superioridade de Palpatine sobre EPK, que tinha feito tentativas para permanecer independente do Império, ou retaliação de recusa EPK de participar em qualquer parte do projeto da Estrela da Morte. Irritado, EPK começou a construção da segunda nave da classe ao mesmo tempo, também nomeando-a de Executor. Enquanto isso, a empresa continuou a ter contratos com outros partidos, incluindo uma ordem de naves de exploração personalizados para Alderaan pouco antes de sua destruição. Vários projetos mais especiais também foram iniciados, notavelmente o Eclipse, um Star Dreadnought armado com um superlaser.Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption Apesar destes novos projetos, EPK ainda era capaz de produzir naves da [[Star Destroyer classe Imperial|classe Imperial]] a uma taxa elevada, permitindo que a Marinha Imperial alcançasse um força de pelo menos 25 mil dessas naves.Specter of the Past A Guerra Civil Galáctica thumb|left|As equipes de construção trabalhavam em condições de Gravidade zero. A programação para os quatro Star Dreadnought classe Executor seria radicalmente alterada, como resultado da destruição da Estrela da Morte pela Aliança Rebelde em Yavin. O Executor em Fondor só ficou pronto seis meses depois, com a segunda nave, rebatizada de Lusankya, concluída pouco tempo depois. Lusankya foi prontamente enterrada sob a superfície de Coruscant a mando de Ysanne Isard. As outras duas naves foram dadas a almirantes escolhidos pessoalmente por Palpatine. Com o Executor devastando um número de postos avançados rebeldes, o Império ordenou um aumento na produção dessas enormes naves. Fondor continuou a servir como um local de construção alternativo, mas EPK construiu a maioria das naves em suas próprias instalações, muitas vezes apressando as naves para fora da doca com uma grande parte concluída e as naves eram enviadas para instalações menores para terminar o trabalho. Isto permitiu uma maior taxa de produção do que seria possível, pois havia um número limitado de rampas capazes de manter uma nave do tamanho de um classe Executor. Além de Star Destroyers, Star Cruisers, Star Battlecruisers, e Star Dreadnoughts, Kuat continuou a receber grandes encomendas de naves capitais menores do Império. A Marinha Imperial foi aumentando as suas forças, e Kuat era o principal fornecedor para as naves capitais. Novos projetos foram criados durante este tempo para combater as ações dos rebeldes, tais como a EF76 Nebulon-B fragata de escolta, a VT-49 Decimator, e Star Galleon todos projetados como uma reação à ataques rebeldes. A empresa era conhecida por cortar custos, através da construção de módulos individuais para uso em vários projetos de naves. A torre de comando na classe Acclamator era um elemento comumente usado em seus projetos de naves pequenas, e as icônicas torres em forma de T utilizadas nas classes Imperial e Executor também eram altamente modulares e usadas em classes de muitas naves de guerra durante os anos da carreira da empresa.Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy Quando Alderaan foi destruído pelo Império, Kuat recuperou suas perdas por sistemas de reutilização destinado à naves de escolta do perímetro Alderaaniano e estações aduaneiras orbitais em suas novas linhas de produção de batalha.Slave Ship Kuat de Kuat [[Ficheiro:KUAT01AB.jpg|thumb|Um anúncio do Star Destroyer classe Imperial]] Durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica, Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat foi liderada por Kuat de Kuat. Um aristocrata tecnicamente disposto, Kuat de Kuat esforçou-se para manter EPK independente do Império. Um de seus maiores medos era a nacionalização, até o ponto onde ele acreditava que a Aliança Rebelde era a melhor escolha. Somente pragmatismo manteve EPK leal ao Império, pois Palpatine rapidamente esmagou qualquer tentativa de Kuat de se aderir à Aliança. O pragmatismo também orientou muitas das decisões tomadas por Kuat de Kuat durante seu mandato como chefe da empresa. Pouco tempo depois da Batalha de Yavin, EPK estava sob um cerco de uma série de direções. Imperador Palpatine estava desconfiado dos motivos de Kuat em recusar a oferta no projeto Estrela da Morte (a razão era que a Estrela da Morte poderia substituir um grande número de naves de guerra, o que resultaria em uma diminuição acentuada nos lucros para EPK), Príncipe Xizor, do Sol Negro, estava fazendo um jogo para controlar a EPK em si, e a Aliança Rebelde tinha feito recentemente um ataque surpresa contra as instalações de um estaleiro para atrair naves imperiais para longe de Fresia. Kuat de Kuat conseguiu responder a todas as ameaças - ele aplacou Palpatine por ter feito EPK absorver um excedente de custos não planejado de uma série de cruzadores, e ele colocou em movimento um plano que implicaria Xizor na morte de Owen e Beru Lars, esperançosamente colocando os Rebeldes e o Sol Negro uns contra os outros. Este plano falhou, no entanto, quando a evidência caiu nas mãos de Boba Fett, juntamente com o nobre Kuati Kateel de Kuhlvult. Kuat tentou matar Boba Fett para destruir as provas, o que era inútil depois da morte de Xizor, e poderia volta para Kuat. Kuat de Kuat também teve que reagir a uma jogada política por outras grandes famílias em Kuat, liderada pela família Knylenn. As famílias subornaram Fenald, o Chefe de Segurança de EPK, auxiliando em sua tentativa de derrubar a isenção de herança. A tentativa falhou, e Fenald foi declarado como um espião e ele foi substituído por Kodir de Kuhlvult. Kuat não confiava inteiramente em seu novo chefe de segurança, e tornou-se cada vez mais paranóico, ao ponto onde ele ordenou que estaleiros fossem ligados à explosivos. Sua suspeita foi merecida; Kodir tinha sido o único a contratar Fenald. Todo o incidente foi apenas um plano para que ela se tornasse chefe de segurança EPK. No período que antecedeu à Batalha de Endor, muitos destes plotes vieram à tona. A Aliança Rebelde posicionou um esquadrão de Y-Wing nos estaleiros navais para vigiar o sistema e garantir que o Império não recebesse o último lote de naves de guerra pesadas. Kodir conseguiu recuperar as provas contra Xizor de Boba Fett assim como Kateel, prontamente retornando para Kuat e se encontrando com o esquadrão rebelde. Kodir ofereceu um acordo com os rebeldes: se eles a ajudassem a tomar o controle dos Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat, ela daria suporte para a Aliança. Kuat de Kuat conseguiu ouvir a conversa, e decidiu não permitir que ninguém tivesse acesso aos estaleiros. Ele começou a auto-destruição das instalações do estaleiro. O esquadrão rebelde aproveitou a oportunidade para entrar e tentar roubar uma série de naves de guerra, principalmente [[Legends:Fragata classe Lancer|fragatas classe Lancer]] e [[Legends:Fragata classe Nebulon-B|fragatas Nebulon-B]]. Ao mesmo tempo, Boba Fett chegou a questionar Kuat pelo motivo que tinha levado o técnico a tentativa de matá-lo, e depois de uma breve conversa, Fett tomou o controle da grande nave de guerra que Kuat havia escolhido como seu túmulo. Enquanto Kuat de Kuat cometia suicídio, Fett pilotou a nave para fora da estação, cortando a ligação da sequência de auto-destruição. As explosões terminaram, com 80% das docas remanescentes intactas. Pós Endor thumb|left|230px|''[[Legends:Annihilator|Annihilator'' é destruído sobre Kuat depois de receber bombardeio pesado.]] Após a Batalha de Endor, o Império tomou controle mais direto sobre os Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat. A construção em ambas as novas classes Executor e Eclipse continuou, mas EPK já não era mais a empresa independente que Kuat de Kuat tinha mantido. A segurança foi aumentada de forma que o sistema era tão bem protegido como Coruscant. Isso não impediu que vários invasores tentassem roubar ou atacar naves dos estaleiros. Um dos mais famosos incidentes ocorreu em 4 DBY, durante a Segunda Batalha de Kuat, onde o Consórcio Zann teve acesso a informações secretas dentro dos cofres do Eclipse. Precedendo o objetivo deles havia uma enorme frota de batalha tanto contra uma força tarefa rebelde quanto uma Imperial, que levou à destruição de três estações espaciais classe Cardan e do Star Dreadnought Annihilator O outro incidente foi a Terceira Batalha de Kuat em 7,5 DBY. Na formação para esta batalha, o Senhor da Guerra Zsinj descobriu através de sua rede de espiões que Kuat estava em fase de conclusão de uma nova nave classe Executor. Ele providenciou assistência de um membro do complemento da nave para configurar um anel de mercado negro em troca de acesso à nova nave, quando necessário. Zsinj também contratou uma coleção de corsários, mercenários e piratas para criar uma "frota dispensável". O que ele não sabia era que o Esquadrão Espectro da Nova República se juntou a sua armada, posando como um bando de piratas, os Hawk-bats. O membro da Esquadrão Espectro, Shalla Nelprin, foi selecionado para participar do grupo de infiltração de Zsinj. A missão foi impecável, com os infiltrados aproveitando a ponte da nave Razor's Kiss, e destruindo a nave para fora de seu cais. As naves de defesa do sistema responderam rapidamente, mas Zsinj chegou com sua frota, liderada por outro Star Dreadnought, o Iron Fist. Depois de uma curta batalha em que os Wraiths aproveitaram a oportunidade para plantar um sinalizador localizador em Razor's Kiss, Zsinj recuou com sua nova aquisição. Enquanto Razor's Kiss seria destruída pouco tempo depois pela força-tarefa de General Solo, os Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat sofreram muito na batalha de três vias. Além do roubo da nave de guerra massiva, vários Star Destroyers foram perdidos, e os estaleiros navais sofreram danos graves da fuga violenta. Mudança de propriedade thumb|210px|Doca Espacial Orbital EPK Tipo 2 Apenas um ano depois, a Nova República voltaria a Kuat. Após a morte de Zsinj na Batalha de Dathomir, a frota da Nova República, comandada pelo almirante Ackbar, travou uma violenta campanha contra o almirante Rogriss e o Senhor da Guerra Treuten Teradoc para capturar território de Zsinj. Em resposta a grandes perdas, a frota Imperial recuou para reagrupar. A Nova República teve a oportunidade de atacar Kuat. A batalha foi curta, mas intensa. O Império sofreu um grande golpe, com a Nova República reivindicando seu estaleiro mais valioso. No entanto não foi uma vitória completa. A inteira equipe sênior de projeto fugiu para Byss a bordo do Eclipse parcialmente concluído, pois os estaleiros foram muito danificados e repletos de partidários imperiais. Passaram-se anos antes que a produção pudesse ser retomada a qualquer coisa aproximada dos níveis anteriores—um fato doloroso para a Nova República, que encontrava-se na extrema necessidade de naves de guerra durante a campanha Thrawn. Com o retorno de Palpatine, o Império conseguiu retomar o Núcleo, incluindo Kuat, embora com os estaleiros navais ainda em reparação, Byss permaneceu o estaleiro principal para o Império. Uma série de projetos EPK foram iniciados em Byss, incluindo uma segunda nave Eclipse e uma classe menor Sovereign. Esta re-ocupação foi de curta duração, pois em 11 DBY Palpatine foi finalmente vencido em Onderon e Byss foi destruído. A nova administração dos Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat jogou seu suporte por trás da Nova República, e participou do Programa de Modernização Nova Classe. Durante a guerra com os Yuuzhan Vong, os estaleiros continuaram a produzir naves de guerra, especialmente Destróieres Estelares, para a Nova República e mais tarde para a Federação Galáctica das Alianças Livres. Os estaleiros foram capturados pelos Vong perto do fim da guerra, apesar da ênfase extrema em defendê-la, e outros grandes estaleiros, embora Kuat foi devolvido à FGAL relativamente ileso na conclusão da guerra. A partir de 40 DBY, o desenvolvimento mais recente EPK era a [[Legends:transportadora de batalha classe Galactic|transportadora de batalha classe Galactic]], um Star Destroyer alargado que formou a espinha dorsal de várias frotas da Aliança Galáctica. Mais de 100 anos após a Batalha de Endor, o Império Fel comprou [[Legends:Destróier Estelar classe Pellaeon|Destróieres Estelares classe Pellaeon]] e [[Legends:fragata rápida classe Ardent|fragatas rápidas classe Ardent]] de Kuat.Legacy Era Campaign Guide Instalações e construção thumb|left|A matriz orbital de EPK. Os Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat eram uma coleção de várias instalações em todo o Sistema Kuat. Os estaleiros primários compuseram um anel quase sólido, chamado de matriz orbital, que envolveu o planeta Kuat. Estas estações foram divididas em unidades menores, designadas como ancoradouros, escritórios, oficinas mecânicas, fábricas, docas, ou apartamentos para os trabalhadores. A maioria dos cidadãos Kuati viviam dentro desse anel e nunca colocaram o pé sobre a superfície do planeta abaixo. A matriz orbital era levemente armada, suficiente para lidar com piratas ou pequenas naves de guerra, apesar de qualquer coisa acima de uma fragata estava além das capacidades de defesa da matriz. As duas luas de Kuat, Bador e Ronay, foram usadas para armas e testes de unidade, para evitar danos às instalações principais ou ao planeta no caso de eventuais acidentes. Mais adiante havia um número de instalações secundárias. Enquanto a matriz orbital continha os estaleiros navais mais importantes, eles estavam longe de serem os únicos. Um enorme cinto de estações, portos e instalações de reparação orbitavam à margem do sistema Kuat, tornando-se a maior parte das capacidades EPK de construção. Em adição ao sistema Kuat, EPK tinha instalações em um número de outros sistemas: *Rothana foi o lar de Rothana Heavy Engineering, com instalações para a construção de naves capitais, veículos de combate e gunships. *Belderone foi a localização de uma grande unidade de produção de AT-ATs. *Xa Fel foi o local de uma série de instalações de fabricação de hiperpropulsores, o que compôs 20% da capacidade de produção da EPK de hiperpropulsores. O planeta foi fortemente poluído como resultado. *Karavis era um estaleiro regional de propriedade EPK. *N'zoth foi o local dos estaleiros Quinze Negros, utilizado pela Marinha Imperial para apoiar o Comando Espada Negra, assim como proceder trabalho de acabamento para que as naves pudessem começar em outras instalações EPK. *Gyndine foi o local dos estaleiros de pesquisa orbitais EPK, onde modificações no interceptor Delta-7 foram feitas. *Jaemus subcontratou trabalho de EPK e de Sistemas de Frotas Sienar, notavelmente o cruzador piquete classe Enforcer. *Balmorra foi o construtor primário para o AT-ST e outros projetos EPK de veículos de combate. *Allanteen Seis apresentou estaleiros que atendiam as naves de guerra EPK durante as Guerras Clônicas.The Clone Wars: Wild Space Além de naves e veículos, EPK produziu uma linha de armas de defesa planetária, incluindo canhões de ions, turbolasers e armamento magnapulse. Estes produtos foram anunciados como "A primeira, última e única linha de defesa que seu planeta vai precisar!" Docas de Kuat utilizaram um método único para construir grandes naves capitais rapidamente. Para maximizar a produtividade, os cascos de naves em construção eram envolvidos em uma mortalha hermética, permitindo que os trabalhadores pudessem evitar usar trajes espaciais volumosos. Este manto era também parte da cerimônia de lançamento de uma nova nave. A equipe de trabalho era evacuada, e a atmosfera inflamava, queimando o material. As cinzas se depositavam no navio até que ele se movia, quando seria sacudido e a nova embarcação surgiu, limpa e temperada. Segurança A segurança dos Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat teve uma história longa e complicada de ser tanto independente quanto defensor de ambos a República e o Império Galáctico. Nos séculos até as Guerras Clônicas, o Setor Kuat foi protegido por uma grande frota de defesa, composta por naves EPK até a poderosa classe Mandator. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, estas forças de defesa foram construídas e atualizadas, e grandes campos minados foram espalhados por todo o setor para dissuadir ataques. Após um incidente envolvendo a deserção perto da Frota Defesa Rendili aos separatistas, o Chanceler Palpatine conseguiu convencer o Senado Galáctico a nacionalizar as frotas de defesa de todos os setores e sistemas para a Marinha da República. A frota de Kuat era composta de um número desproporcional de naves de guerra modernos e pesados, e tornou-se uma grande adição à frota da República. thumb|Tripulação de reparo de transporte nas docas estelares flutuantes de Kuat Apesar disso, os EPK começaram a reconstruir sua força de defesa. Sob Kuat de Kuat, Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat fez um acordo com o Império para fornecer sua própria segurança. Novamente, as naves que ostentavam o emblema da EPK patrulhavam o sistema. Estas naves foram usadas mais tarde em um bombardeio no Mar das Dunas em uma tentativa de matar Boba Fett, assim como outras operações para rastrear o caçador de recompensas em 4 DBY. Apesar do acordo de segurança feito com Kuat, a Frota Imperial ficou nervosa sobre o aumento de ataques rebeldes, e posicionou várias naves perto de Kuat para fornecer uma resposta rápida. O Star Destroyer Tyranny era uma dessas naves. Apesar de ter sido posicionada para defender Fresia, este foi enviado para repelir um ataque rebelde nos estaleiros Kuat em algum ponto antes da Batalha de Yavin. Outras naves incluíram cruzadores Interdictor em Venir e Renegg. Comandando as forças Imperiais em Kuat estava o capitão Anton Kale, um oficial não-convencional que se voluntariou para a tarefa. Após a Batalha de Endor, o Império assumiu o controle total da defesa de Kuat. Quinze Star Destroyers foram posicionados no sistema em todos os momentos. Esses defensores foram equivalentes às forças de defesa de Coruscant no momento, embora o ataque de Zsinj rapidamente derrotou-os, paralisando o Star Destroyer Mauler e destruindo o Gilded Claw. Mais tarde, a defesa do sistema Kuat caiu para a Nova República, que conseguiu manter o sistema, mesmo na face da invasão Yuuzhan Vong, até o fim da guerra, quando foi brevemente capturado. Além de defesas físicas, os Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat assumiram outras medidas para se proteger ou evitar a captura. Cada nave construída ou adaptada em uma instalação EPK tinha códigos secretos backdoors instalados, permitindo que as forças de segurança EPK pudessem acessar e obter o controle da nave, ou simplesmente desligá-la. As instalações EPK e algumas naves foram equipadas com mecanismos de autodestruição secretos para evitar a captura. Kuat de Kuat tentou usá-las para destruir a matriz orbital acima de Kuat, mas foi impedido pelas ações de Boba Fett, que salvou 80% dos estaleiros. Controle de Tráfego de Kuat thumb|left|Sistemas de estadiamento de tráfego de Kuat Controle de Tráfego de Kuat era um sistema altamente organizado dirigido por EPK que tanto reduziu o número de naves que viajavam no sistema de Kuat, como também aumentou a segurança em um vasto grau. O sistema foi baseado em um conceito de áreas de encenação. Três estações, cada uma com dezenas de quilômetros de tamanho, foram posicionadas à margem do sistema Kuat, longe dos estaleiros valiosos e fabricas orbitais. Cada um das três estações tinham um papel. O Porto de Passageiros de Kuat tratava todas as viagens civis de e para Kuat. O Porto de Cargas Kuat gerenciava o fluxo de mercadorias e materiais para dentro e para fora do sistema. Finalmente, o Porto de Transferência Imperial de Kuat era uma área de preparo para todas as operações militares no sistema, assim como para as entregas de naves de guerra. Cada porto era apenas acessível por quatro sistemas, dois de entrada e dois de saída. Passageiros entraram a partir dos sistemas Redrish e Ulion e partiam para os sistemas Drurish e Kidir. Cargas foi importado dos sistemas Monadin e Horthav, e exportado para Venir e Renegg. Todas as informações sobre os sistemas de preparo para o porto Imperial foram classificadas. thumb|Zona de Tráfego de Kuat do Anel InternoUma vez no sistema, todo o tráfego de e para os quatro portos era controlado pela Autoridade Central de Kuat, embora durante situações de combate, naves de guerra de defesa do sistema podiam assumir o comando do controle de tráfego. Naves dentro do sistema foram enviadas para um número de pontos, e, em seguida, encaminhadas ao seu destino final dentro do sistema. Produtos Veículos Starfighters e combatentes pequenos *A519 Invader starfighter de suporte perto *A-6 interceptadorJedi Quest: The School of Fear *A-7 Hunter interceptador *A-9 Vigilance interceptador *A-10 interceptadorBetrayal *[[Legends:Alpha-3 classe Nimbus V-wing starfighter|Alpha-3 classe Nimbus V-Wing starfighter]] *CloakShape fighter *D5-Mantis Patrol Craft *[[Legends:Delta-6 starfighter|Delta-6 classe Aethersprite starfighter]] *[[Legends:Delta-7 classe Aethersprite interceptador leve|Delta-7 classe Aethersprite starfighter]] *[[Legends:Eta-2 classe Actis interceptador leve|Eta-2 classe Actis interceptador leve]] *Eta-5 interceptador (pode ter sido construído pela Santhe/Sienar Technologies) *INT-4 interceptador *[[Legends:Embarcações de patrulha leve classe Law|Embarcações de patrulha leve classe Law]] *[[Legends:S40K classe Phoenix Hawk lancha leve|S40K classe Phoenix Hawk lancha leve]]Starships of the Galaxy (2001) *Variable Altitude Republic Patrol VehicleStar Wars: Bounty Hunter Transportes espaciais Civil *121-B Pleasure Craft *AP-300 Asteroid Prospector *B-12 transporte Bacta *Class-7 Repair Vessel *Transporte classe''Corona'' *Cargueiro leve D9 Runner *Cargueiro leve D11 Runner *[[Legends:Delta-12 Skysprite|Delta-12 Skysprite]] *[[Legends:Cargueiro pesado classe Marl|Cargueiro pesado classe Marl]] *[[Legends:Transporte médio classe Space Master|Transporte médio classe Space Master]] *[[Legends:Cargueiro leve classe Stalwart|Cargueiro leve classe Stalwart]] *[[Legends:Nave de colonização classe Star Seeder|Nave de colonização classe Star Seeder]]The Unknown Regions *Starjammer IZX freight hauler *Starspin *[[Legends:Iate de prazer classe Starwind|Iate de prazer classe Starwind]] *Super Transport series **Super Transport VI **Super Transport VII **Super Transport XI *Transporte VTG-2305 *[[Legends:Transporte médio classe Wayfarer|Transporte médio classe Wayfarer]] Militar *Amphibious Interstellar Assault Transport/infantry *Armed Cargo Barge *Corps Transport (com Evakmar) *[[Legends:Embarcação de ataque e patrulha classe Firespray-31|Embarcação de ataque e patrulha classe Firespray]] *Fragaya classe C/HS-1 nave hospitalar''Planets of the Galaxy, Volume Two'' *Transporte blindado ImperialPirates & Privateers *Kuat dropship *F7 "Landing Brick" drop shipThe Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook *LightStealth-18 Reconnaissance ShipAgents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse *Mensageiro de Obi-Wan KenobiJedi Quest (comics) *[[Legends:Shuttle classe Peth|Shuttle classe Peth]] *[[Legends:Transporte classe Porter|Transporte classe Porter]] *[[Legends:Nave de prisão classe Purgatory|Nave de prisão classe Purgatory]] *PTV-2100 IncarceratorGalaxy of Intrigue *[[Legends:Fragata classe Star Galleon|Fragata classe Star Galleon]] *VT-49 Decimator Naves capitais Organizado a fim de seguir o Sistema Anaxes de Colégio de Guerra. Couraçados *[[Legends:Couraçado Estelar classe Assertor|Couraçado Estelar classe Assertor]]The Essential Guide to Warfare *[[Legends:Couraçado classe Bellator|Couraçado classe Bellator]] *[[Legends:Super Star Destroyer classe Eclipse|Super Star Destroyer classe Eclipse]] *[[Legends:Couraçado Estelar classe Executor|Couraçado Estelar classe Executor]] *Nave corporativa dos Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat *[[Legends:Couraçado Estelar classe Mandator I|Star Couraçado classe Mandator I]] *[[Legends:Couraçado Estelar classe Mandator II|Couraçado Estelar classe Mandator II]] *[[Legends:Couraçado classe Mandator III|Couraçado Estelar classe Mandator III]] *Nave de batalha da República *[[Legends:Super Star Destroyer classe Sovereign|Super Star Destroyer classe Sovereign]] *[[Legends:Couraçado classe Vengeance|Couraçado classe Vengeance]] Cruzadores de batalha *[[Legends:Cruzador de batalha classe Allegiance|Cruzador de batalha classe Allegiance]] *Imperial Star Battlecruiser *[[Legends:Star Battlecruiser classe Procurator|Star Battlecruiser classe Procurator]] Destróiers Estelares *[[Legends:Carregador de batalha classe Galactic|Carregador de batalha classe Galactic]] *[[Legends:Star Destroyer classe Gladiator|Star Destroyer classe Gladiator]] *[[Legends:Star Destroyer classe Imperial I|Star Destroyer classe Imperial I]] *[[Legends:Star Destroyer classe Imperial II|Star Destroyer classe Imperial II]] *''Interdictor'' *[[Legends:Destróier Estelar classe Procursator|Destróier Estelar classe Procursator]] *[[Legends:Destróier Estelar classe Secutor|Destróier Estelar classe Secutor-class Star Destroyer]] *[[Legends:Destróier Estelar classe Sorannan|Destróier Estelar classe Sorannan]] *Star Destroyer Multi-kilometer *[[Legends:Star Destroyer classe Pellaeon|Star Destroyer classe Pellaeon]] *Destróier Storm Fleet *[[Legends:Star Destroyer classe Tector|Star Destroyer classe Tector]] *[[Legends:Star Destroyer classe Venator|Star Destroyer classe Venator]] *[[Legends:Star Destroyer classe Victory I|Star Destroyer classe Victory]] (com Rendili StarDrive) Cruzadores Pesados *[[Legends:Nave de assalto classe Acclamator I|Nave de assalto classe Acclamator I]] *[[Legends:Nave de assalto classe Acclamator II|Nave de assalto classe Acclamator II]] *[[Legends:Destróier Estelar classe Gladiator|Destróier Estelar classe Gladiator]] Cruzadores *[[Legends:Cruzador leve classe Arquitens|Cruzador leve classe Arquitens]] *Cruzador leve EPK *[[Legends:Cruzador leve classe Pursuit|Cruzador leve classe Pursuit]] Fragatas *[[Legends:Fragata rápida classe Ardent|Fragata rápida classe Ardent]] *Fragata classe C *Cruzador classe 1000 *Fragata classe Imperial II, também conhecido como "Fragata clase II" *[[Legends:Fragata classe Corona|Fragata classe Corona]] *[[Legends:Cruzador pesado classe Dragon|Cruzador pesado classe Dragon]] *EF76 Nebulon-B fragata de escolta *[[Legends:Cruzador piquete classe Enforcer|Cruzador piquete classe Enforcer]] *Transportador de escolta *[[Legends:Fragata classe Lancer|Fragata classe Lancer]] *[[Legends:Fragata médica classe MedStar|Fragata médica classe MedStar]] *Fragata Nebulon-B2 *[[Legends:Fragata classe Pelta|Fragata classe Pelta]] *Fragata Zebulon-B Corvetes *[[Legends:Cruzador kdb-1 classe Broadside|Cruzador kdb-1 classe Broadside]] *[[Legends:Corvete classe Vigil|Corvete classe Vigil]] Naves de apoio *[[Legends:Nave de reabastecimento classe Altor|Nave de reabastecimento classe Altor]] *''Arc Hammer'' Estações espaciais *[[Legends:Estação espacial classe Cardan|Estação espacial classe Cardan]] **[[Legends:Estação espacial classe Cardan I|Estação espacial classe Cardan I]] **[[Legends:Estação espacial classe Cardan II|Estação espacial classe Cardan II]] **[[Legends:Estação espacial classe Cardan III|Estação espacial classe Cardan III]] **[[Legends:Estação espacial classe Cardan IV|Estação espacial classe Cardan IV]] **[[Legends:Estação espacial classe Cardan V|Estação espacial classe Cardan V]] *Plataforma de armas dos Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat *[[Legends:Refinery Station classe Lormar|''Refinery Station''' classe Lormar]]Flashpoint! Brak Sector *Orbital Space Dock III *Orbital Space Dock IV-A *Type II Orbital Repair Yard Andadores Blindados *All Terrain Armored Transport *All Terrain Armored Heavy Transport *All Terrain Heavy Enforcer *All Terrain Tactical Enforcer *All Terrain Scout Transport *All Terrain Missile Platform Artilharia *All Terrain Anti-Aircraft *All Terrain Attack Pod *All Terrain Ion Cannon *All Terrain Experimental Transport *Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery-T/-I/-V/-C/-M *Self-Propelled Medium Artillery-T Cavalaria pesada *All Terrain Advance Raider *All Terrain Personal Transport *All Terrain Scout Transport/Assault *Clone Personal Walker *Heavy Clone Personal Walker *Light All Terrain Personal Transport Infantaria mecanizada *All Terrain Open Transport Reconhecimento *All Terrain Recon Transport *All Terrain Scout Transport *Clone Scout Walker Outros veículos Civil *[[Legends:Lançadeira planetária classe Eddicus|Lançadeira planetária classe Eddicus]] *KV swoop *8-X Unirail TrainShadows of the Empire Planets Guide *Trem monotrilho 10-TGalaxy Guide 9: Fragments from the Rim Militar *[[Legends:2-M tanque de repulsor classe Saber|2-M tanque de repulsor classe Saber]] *Advanced gunship fighter *Gunship Bomber *Gunship Bomber Advanced *Gunship Bomber Enhanced *Gunship fighter *Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A4 Juggernaut *Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A5 Juggernaut *Heavy Assault Vehicle transporte B5 Juggernaut *Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A6 Juggernaut *Low Altitude Assault transporte/carrier *Low Altitude Assault transporte/infantry *Low Altitude Assault transporte/vehicle *Republic Troop transport *[[Legends:TX-130 tanque lutador classe Saber|TX-130 tanque lutador classe Saber]] *TX-130T tanque lutador *Unstable Terrain Artillery transporte (com Mekuun Corporation) *Variable Altitude Assault transporte/enforcement Armas *Canhão planetário magnapulse m-68 *Spoiler v-35 *Protetor v-90 *Defensor de planeta v-150 *Defensor de planeta v-180 *Canhão de íons v-200 *Turbolaser planetário w-165 *Canhão de íons A-4 *Canhão laser leve Vonak Sistemas de defesa *Cúpula geradora de escudo defletor ISD-72x *220-SIG Tactical Sensor Jamming DeviceThe Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology *Gerador de escudo DSS-02 Droides *EPK-4 droide técnicoCoruscant and the Core Worlds Motores *Boshaa-C'hi Ion DriveGalaxy Guide 6: Tramp cargueiros (Second Edition) Outros *Nanosporoid Nos bastidores A localização real das instalações dos Estaleiros de Propulsores de Kuat difere dependendo da fonte. Coruscant and the Core Worlds, Empire at War e The Essencial Atlas mostram que os estaleiros estão em um anel orbital em torno do planeta Kuat, enquanto Platt's Starport Guide e The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons afirmam que os estaleiros estão em um anel maciço ao redor do próprio sistema Kuat. Nada impede a existência dos dois anéis, no entanto. Aparições *''Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner'' * * * *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:2:22'' * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' novel *''Millennium Falcon'' (romance) *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' * *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * * *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Conviction'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 49: Extremes, Parte 2'' }} Fontes *''Cracken's Threat Dossier'' * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Hideouts & Strongholds'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * * *''The Essential Chronology'' * * *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2001) *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/kuat_lancer_class_frigate.jpg|cardname=Kuat Lancer-Class Frigate}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/kuat_nebulon_b_frigate.jpg|cardname=Kuat Nebulon-B Frigate}} *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 0½'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Episode Guide Series 1 & 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' *''Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual'' * * * * * * * }} Referências }} Categoria:Afiliadas da Autoridade do Setor Empresarial Categoria:Companhias fabricantes de armas Categoria:Companhias fabricantes de veículos Categoria:Construtoras navais Categoria:Cultura de Kuat Categoria:Estaleiros Categoria:Manufaturadoras de droides Categoria:Patrocinadores da Autoridade do Setor Empresarial